Faded letters
by CandidChemistry
Summary: Finding out your boyfriend cheated on you, meeting the sexiest man alive and inheriting a mansion from some old man who might have some screws loose all in one day. There's nothing more unusual than that, RIGHT?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I believe in wishful thinking. :)

* * *

Prologue

The house looked ancient and _intimidating_, but you can see its past beauty and wealth by the way the big gold-plated gate was looming over us. Beyond the gates, I can see a water fountain encircled with cute little cherubs at the middle of it and by the obvious lack of water, it was non-functional. There was a variety of flowers in the garden that I can see peeking just right in the corner in which my grandma would have loved to tend to if she was here right now_._ I stared back at the address in my hands and shifted my eyes to the guy beside me who introduced his self as Uchiha Itachi (lawyer and ice prick extraordinaire) whom turned my life upside-down – and _surely _not in the romantic way– by just a mere 30 minutes of knowing him. Sure the guy looked like a modern Adonis with his alabaster skin, lean body and those oh –so sexy eyes that could make you weak in the knees and make you melt in a puddle of goo…*cough* not that I'm interested in him because he's as attractive to me as my big toe is *cough* –

The thing is, the guy is a one big giant ice-block.

What I'm trying to say here is that _other _girls might find him very very VERY handsome if not for the stick shoved up his ass, a very **big** stick might I add.

What? I don't care if it's just been 30 minutes or that he's _very_ handsome, he's still a bastard.

Now back to what I was saying before I got distracted by the giant ice block again, I locked eyes with him and tried to tell him if this is not one of those reality shows where they pull pranks on people but by the roll of eyes he gave me, I might have used my last chance at trying his patience.

So I asked him for the final time before he unlocked the gates, "Hey bastard, are you really really sure that Mr. whoever-that-was got the right person? I never knew him. I mean, hell, my grandma is my last living relative. Something like this big-ass mansion isn't just recklessly given out to random persons!"

"Hn. I think my grandfather is delusional at that time." He just stared at me like I was some annoying dirt in the road and then proceeded to unlocking the gates that gave out an ominous 'creaaaak' before settling.

The guy didn't even bat an eyelash as he strode back to the car, ignoring my presence like he had done during the whole trip going here. He opened the passenger seat and went to his side. After a moment of me staring at nothing and him eyeing me like I was crazy, I finally went to the passenger seat after mumbling a quick "you prick" and slammed the door of his BMW X3 to let out my anger. He gave me an annoyed look for slamming the of _his_ door and drove inside.

If I thought the house looked very intimidating outside the gates, I must be really crazy. A grand observation of the house gave me the conclusion that it was not just a mere house, it was a damn **mansion**, and here I thought lawyers were supposed to be adept at words. I must have looked funny in the outside because Louise, I decided to call him that in my mind, was again looking at me like I was an idiot.

"What are you looking at, bastard?" I gave him a scowl.

"I'm looking at an idiot." He countered without a single visible twitch in his face.

"Well sorry Mr. Hotshot if not all of us can stay us impassive as you are when entering a mansion! Do you hear me, a **MANSION!**"

"The people in China can hear you. Are you ready to go now? It's getting late and I still need to go over some documents. We can go back here tomorrow, just come to my office at one in the afternoon. Let's go."

I opened my mouth to say something and found out that my brain has disconnected with my mouth so I closed my mouth and opened it again, finally my brain has connected with my mouth to produce sounds and words. "I –uh…what the. Ok fine. It's not like you're giving me any choices here!"

He stared at me again, and for the first time, found something different in it. It was like a flicker of recognition, like he just suddenly remembered who I was but as quick as it came it vanished. It was a very curious expression.

We went back to his car again and drove out of the lot. He dropped me at my apartment building and handed me his business card in case I have further inquiries and he left without another word.

I slipped of my shoes and walked barefooted towards my room ready to fall headfirst in my bed with today's experience. It was like I walked into some kind of a fairytale kingdom my grandma used to tell me when I was just a kid and then I laughed and laughed some more until there was not enough oxygen to fill my lungs and brain at the same time. My grandma always tells me to just laugh if I have troubles grasping something so outlandish that I can't even able to comprehend it. I coughed up a few times to push some oxygen to my brain and stopped as realization dawned on me that…

My boyfriend cheated on me.

I met the sexiest man alive.

I just inherited a mansion from some old man who might have some screws loose.

Because the excessive laughing earlier was not really enough to boot my brain, I chuckled to myself and thought… _how cliché, _before everything just went black.

* * *

The bunnies have goad me on writing this fic, any inconsistencies can also be blamed to them.

freakin bunnies and their plots.

sorry for the horrible summary, that will be edited eventually. i guess. *scratches head*

so how was it?

reviews please! :)


End file.
